falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls
The trolls are a breed of artificially created to replace the labor required for the operations and offensives that began in the War of Resources. It is a race that only exists to fight and that does not stop at nothing. The attacks of the Trolls take place with a combination of chaotically organized troops that try to arrive at the combat of aggressive form and with the support of enormous and extravagant weapons capable of causing an enormous destruction as much in the enemy as between the own rows. All this combined with the brutality and innate ferocity of the Trolls makes them a dangerous enemy to take into account, especially in close combat. Biology The Troll are a large and muscular pseudo-primates, predisposed to wild behavior. Originally a descendant of Gorillas used for military experiments. The Trolls are incredibly strong and fast and with highly sensitive olfactory glands, which allows them to hunt prey even in unfamiliar surroundings. The Trolls weigh between 110 and 135 kilos and are shown as huge and brutal-looking creatures that can reach 2 meters and a half. Females, however, are usually half as light and a few lower. The Trolls have a great musculature that becomes more evident in the shoulders and torso. They also have abundant hair that is allowed to grow except for the mustache where hair does not grow. Its skin color can vary from the light green almost yellowish (product of radiation) to the dark typical of forests. Their clothes vary from heavy armor composed of pieces of iron to leather and skins. Both options are valid since the taste for variety is one of its hallmarks. His sense of smell is exceptional, although sight and hearing are similar to that of humans. The Trolls are omnivorous, but their teeth and their high caloric requirements betray a greater carnivorous diet. Trolls have large jaws with prominent teeth with clawed and spiked fingers and a squashed nose to match their pointed ears. The physical difference between the sexes is quite pronounced, which gives them a very peculiar morphology. The males usually go stooped while the females walk totally upright. Some warriors tattoo their bodies with symbols of their clan or herd and proudly show their scars that represent a symbol of pride and experience as battle-hardened warriors. Growth Trolls have an innate knowledge of how things work. This genetic information gives the Trolls a tremendous advantage over other races, as they can often develop a complex society (or as complex as a Troll can make) without the need to teach anything, giving them battle-ready warriors from the moment in which they are fully developed. Trolls grow throughout their lives; The effect is most noticeable in the most successful Trolls. As the Trolls survive the fighting and win trophies, the respect of the other Trolls will produce an effect similar to that of adolescence in the man: he becomes muscular, becomes more aggressive and assertive, and generally throws all his weight . If he wins the subsequent challenges of individual combat, he can become a leader of the Trolls, noticeably bigger and tougher than an average warrior. Once it begins to grow, a Troll will generally continue to grow and grow stronger until it is hit by a bigger or more cunning Troll. The war chiefs and the warlords, the rulers of the city and the kingdoms, are really great Trolls. Reproduction The Trolls have been able to survive, thrive and multiply more than Humanity itself in all types of environments, including radioactive ones. The creators of the Trolls ensured that the troops could even withstand radioactivity with relative ease according to some Trolls, it is as if they were together a hot zone or a sunny summer day. The female Trolls have more human features than the males. The theories suggest that scientists used human women to create those responsible for propagating the species. At present, these females have an equal role with males, but they seem to have an intelligence greater than that of males, even reaching as leaders for peace issues or doctors. The pregnancy time of the females is usually six months and usually gives three Trolls in each part. In some cases it has reached five. Sociology The Troll culture is defined by the survival of the strongest and a bitter sense of competition goes through everything they do. But Trolls tend to thrive in the most difficult environments, and their tenacity is what makes them such a dangerous enemy. The Trolls are a society dominated by clans, which follow the classic dictatorship of territory in territory. Clans are the most prominent division within their culture, with larger meta-clans or skeins that are formed from the aggregation of individual groups with common interests. The most powerful clans generally dominate a skein. The strongest Trolls are the leaders of the clans, but Warchief's status can be nullified if challenged to physical combat. The social structure of the Trolls is mainly oriented under a Warchief. No doubt there is a scheme that has not been lost, depending on the social, martial or sexual success of the warchief. Trolls value society values strength and ferocity over all things, although cunning and stealth are also highly appreciated. The basic unit of social cohesion are the bands, consisting of families or military squads led by a dominant alpha. Technology Trolls use an incredible variety of weapons with blades, spikes, teeth, saws, hooks and notches in hand-to-hand combat. Large, heavy and lethal in the hands of a Troll, they often look like a broad ax or knife, but can have any shape, from huge butcher blades to large rusty pipes with spikes. Not being too demanding, the Trolls consider that anything they can use to smash the enemy is a Sword. They seem so integrated into their psyches that even the stupidest Troll can make them. Burner: is a heavy-duty combination cutting torch and flamethrower, alternating between the two functions with a simple twist of the spigot and altering the fuel pressure. Burnas themselves, like most examples of Troll engineering, are designed to sustain the worst sort of battering and are very robust. They have to be, as more than one Troll has been reduced to using it as a bludgeon after getting over-enthusiastic with his fuel supply. Stikkbomb: An Troll Stikkbomb, is an fragmentation grenade commonly utilised by Troll. Troll grenades are much bigger and heftier than those used by humans, which makes good sense to an Troll because the bigger something is, the more dangerous it will be. Stikkbomb are made up of a can filled with crude explosives which is screwed onto a stick so that it can be used as an equally crude mace if necessary. '''Repetition cannon: '''is a kinetic, automatic ballistic weapon used by the Trolls that is chosen not for its efficiency but for the amount of noise it makes and the amount of damage it can do. There is no standard design for a Repetition cannon, as most are hand-crafted by Trolls and "customized" by their owners, so although they may conform to a general pattern, no two Repetition cannon will look the same. A Repetition cannon fires either massive, large calibre bullets or explosive shells, or even a mixture of both. Notable Groups Category:Creatures Category:Europe